Under Suspicion
by Resoan
Summary: SEQUEL TO HE DIDN'T MIND His mission has taken the next step: the infiltration of Konohagakure. But who’s giving him orders? And why? It’s up to our heroes of Naruto to figure it out before the village is destroyed from the inside out, literally


Under Suspicion, sequel to He Didn't Mind

Summary: His mission has taken the next step: the infiltration of Konohagakure. But who's giving him orders? And why? It's up to our heroes of Naruto to figure it out before the village is destroyed from the inside out, literally!

"You're certain about this? I don't want to barge in with inaccurate information," a gruff voice spoke, another person sitting nonchalantly with interlocked fingers.

"Don't underestimate my resources. Now go, before I decide to kill you," the sitting figure threatened, his eyes boring into the others'.

"Sir!" the other saluted, disappearing into thin air.

"Hmm, I wonder….," the lone man wondered aloud, smirking with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

(POV Shift)

"Dammit, Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sasuke's clearly-annoyed voice resounded throughout their now-shared apartment, something heavy falling onto the floor with a loud _crash._

"Hey! What are you doing?! I need that stuff!" Naruto shouted back, glaring at his angry lover.

"Naruto, get out," Sasuke ordered calmly, his voice strained and his face nearly twitching.

"You can't order me around! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto shouted back, balling his hand into a tight fist.

Face now twitching violently, Sasuke reopened his eyes, a bloody red threatening the blonde ninja with Sharingan.

"Fine! I'm leaving! And I'm not coming back this time, teme!" Naruto shouted at last, grabbing a few things before storming out of the apartment, angry tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun? What's the matter?" a concerned voice asked, Naruto looking up to see the ever-optimistic Rock Lee walking in his direction.

"Huh? Oh, it's uh…nothing, Lee-san. Don't worry about me. I'm great!" Naruto stated unconvincingly, a box full of what appeared to be ramen falling out of the apartment window as if on cue.

"Did you and Sasuke-kun have another fight?" Lee asked gently, Naruto avoiding Lee's eyes.

"Why are you in Konoha, Lee-san? Is Gaara here too?" Naruto asked, effectively evading the question and changing the topic altogether.

"Oh, no," Lee answered, a little crestfallen. "Gaara-kun's still in Sunagakure. Tsunade requested I visit in his stead since Gaara-kun is so busy as of late," Lee explained, a watery smile plastered on his face. After another pause, Lee asked, "Have you seen Sakura-chan around?"

"Sakura? Nope. I haven't seen her since last night," Naruto answered, tapping his chin for dramatic effect.

"Oh, well, thank you anyway, Naruto-kun. I must be going…," Lee stated, walking briskly past Naruto and around the corner.

Sighing, Naruto's gaze drifted listlessly to the ground, pulling his sack closer to his chest as he plodded slowly away from the apartment.

(POV Shift)

"Huh? Naruto?" a certain masked jounin wondered aloud, his gaze temporarily lifting from his book. "What are you doing out here, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Kakashi-sensei. I was…uh…on my way to see Tsunade! Yeah, that's it. She wanted to give me a mission. I gotta go!" Naruto replied hurriedly, suddenly scampering off down the dirt path.

_Hmph. It's none of my business anyway, _Kakashi thought to himself, going back to his book.

(POV Shift)

"So you don't have any missions today then?" Temari asked, sitting across from Shikamaru in the local bar/restaurant.

"Nope. Tsunade has been pretty lenient lately. But honestly I think it's because she's so busy with foreign affairs. Things have been pretty hectic for her and Shizune lately," Shikamaru explained, resting his chin on his fist and yawning.

Sighing, Temari got to her feet. "Come on you lazy bum. Let's go walk around town."

"Ugh," Shikamaru moaned, Temari dragging him out of the restaurant and down the street.

(POV Shift)

Snoring slightly, Tsunade was lounging on her ?desk, a sake bottle grasped in her hand.

"Ugh, you'd think the Hokage would have a little more class," a familiar voice complained, rolling his eyes.

"You know how she's been lately. She's exhausted; it's a wonder she isn't always sleeping," a feminine voice replied, Tsunade's eyes blinking owlishly for a moment before registering the two intruders in her office.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Tsunade complained, glaring at Shizune and Jiraiya.

"Nope," Jiraiya answered, laughing and receiving two glares in the process.

"When is that diplomat supposed to get here?" Tsunade asked, wiping her eyes then standing and stretching.

"In about an hour," Shizune answered, Jiraiya casting an inquisitive look in their direction.

"Don't ask," Tsunade complained, leaning against her desk. After a brief pause, her eyes snapped to the door. "Naruto's coming," she mumbled, her eyes darkening.

"What? How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked, an eyebrow lifted.

No more than a few seconds later, Naruto indeed crashed through the door. "Eheheh, hi Tsunade! I was wondering if I could…."

"The answer's no, Naruto," Tsunade answered before Naruto could finish.

"But….why not?!" Naruto asked, his voice escalating a few pitches.

"Because, this always happens. You and Sasuke have a fight, you leave, you beg me to stay here, you stay for a night, and then you end up going right back! It's an endless cycle, and the sooner you're broken of it the better," Tsunade explained, Naruto gaping.

"Ouch," Jiraiya commented mostly to himself, Shizune hearing him and nodding.

"I didn't think she would cut him off like this…"

Phew...I was reading through reviews...and decided I love you all so much I'd write a sequel...I'd love it if you could review again  
I was hoping this little opening would give a little status check on to how everyone's doing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
